Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing a service to a mobile device using data broadcasting of the mobile device, and an electronic apparatus for performing the method.
Description of Related Art
Various methods of providing a service to a user exist. For example, there is a method of providing an advertisement service to a user based on interest information that the user has registered in a server. For example, when a user subscribes to a web site, a service provider may provide pieces of promotion information to the user via an e-mail, based on interest information that the user has input to the web site. However, because this service providing method fails to reflect a current situation of a user, the user cannot be provided with useful service information in real time.
In another example, there has been proposed a method of providing service information using a quick response (QR) code. For example, a service providing method has been proposed in which a web address is provided to a user using a QR code and the user obtains information from the received web address. In this service method, the user may photograph the QR code to obtain desired information. To acquire a QR code, the user may acquire an image of the QR code by operating the camera of a user terminal of the user. However, many users experience inconvenience when attempting to acquire a QR code.
To remove the inconvenience of the service method using a QR code, a method of providing a web address or service information to a user using short-range communication has been developed. The method using short-range communication prevents users from being inconvenienced by having to directly acquire an image of a QR code. However, a user terminal may periodically check whether a signal that uses short-range communication is received from an external source. In addition, if the user terminal determines that the signal is received, the user terminal may scan data received from the signal and thus check whether the scanned data is valid data that is used in a service. In the case of using short-range communication, a plurality of users exist and use short-range communication. Thus, the number of times a user terminal performs scanning and the amount of data to be scanned increases, leading to an increase of the load on the user terminal. This load increase increases power consumption of the user terminal.
Accordingly, a system for reducing power consumption of a user terminal and also providing service information to a user without special user manipulation is needed.